


Romancek：浴酒

by KnightNO4time



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 半AU情人后，Roman只会渴望Peter的血，其他血液不吃。但不想要伤害Peter，所以不会撕咬Peter的肉
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 3





	Romancek：浴酒

纯白的猫脚浴缸简朴到令人乏味，同时也典型到让人想起褪色电影上的历史画面。这种旧式且富有传统味道的设计，在现代却被当作古雅品味的选择之一。  
Roman自家虽然装潢时尚前卫，不过他依旧购入了一架猫脚浴缸，和以前家中的一模一样。摆放在大到有些发空的浴室里，顶替了和房子同款设计的长方镶嵌式按摩现代浴缸，这带有历史美学的家居用品看似有些格格不入，但怎么说却多少和他们家的历史抱有同种味道。  
Roman倚靠在浴缸发凉的一端边缘，渗入的热水温度还很暖，看来他发呆的时间并不长。  
窗外的景色被半遮掩的薄窗遮去绝大部分，可阳光毫无压力的将其照出磨砂般的纯白。因此不管是屋里屋外，加上高度和树枝遮挡，都无需担心被外人望见。  
传统色彩的蓬塔利耶水库杯利于浴缸旁的小圆桌上，金黑色的托盘中摆放着饮酒的的用具。Roman并不介意刚睡醒就陷入酒精当中，更何况一觉醒来已经临近中午，而他的爱人还蜷缩在被窝里。  
他很少饮用这种天然绿色的高度蒸馏酒。茴香味的酒静置于杯中，呈现出的奇妙色泽令人们想到古老硬皮书中的神话民谣。不愧是在历史文献中被用法语称赞为“绿妖精（la fee verte，法：绿妖精，绿精灵，绿仙子）”的存在。  
Roman只有在偶尔泡澡时才会取出这款酒，为此也特意选择了经典的法式喝法，纯属是因为很早以前他看过一部电影。然而如今他根本回忆不起来情节，却对那老旧的猫脚浴缸，以及荧光般的绿色留有深忆。  
他把专门设计的漏勺放在杯口上端，立入方糖。随着冰水的滴入，冰块缓缓融化，细沙般随着周围流下的水一同从孔中坠入绿色的琼浆当中。  
伴着逐渐呈现出悬乳效应，苦艾酒悄无声息的化作了柔和的奶色，让其看起来令人萌生安心却想要神探的欲望。  
Roman不是那种纯粹的苦艾酒主义者，为了遮掩苦味他认为方糖是必要的，同时也会最终加入两个冰块后才加以搅拌。  
“这种喝法还真的符合你的味道。”Peter的声音因为刚睡醒的混杂着沙哑，伴随着赤脚踏过瓷砖地面的摩擦，传入到Roman耳边。“酒精的味道已经薰入我鼻子了。”  
Roman坐在水里没动，刚端起的酒杯也还没送入口。他侧首让目光追逐着爱人，看着对方那被昨夜吻出斑斑红色标记的身体，毫无遮拦的逛入浴室间。  
Roman高挺的鼻梁嗅了嗅酒精的香气，哼笑了一声。在抿入前给予了回应，“我并不热爱苦艾酒。所以不要把这个说成符合我的味道。”  
Peter越过肩头望了眼浴缸中的人，胡子下面的嘴角扬起弧度，似乎精神清醒不少。他将自己带进来的衣服搭在一侧的架子上同居这么多日后，他已经有了专用的浴巾和挂钩。  
“Roman，收起你的视线。”吉普赛男孩可以清晰的感觉到身后人投来的视线，就如同细蛇般爬过他的身体，脊背，和胯侧。为此Peter转过身冲对方翻了个白眼，无奈摇头同时口气故意带着讽刺。  
不过映入他视线中的少爷，却眼底透着意味深长的光，赤裸裸的扫视过他的酮体。随后不管Peter往日的脾气，特意举起酒杯做了个敬酒的姿势，随后送入口中。  
Roman因苦味儿蹙起秀丽眉头，但很快就适应舒缓下来，舔了舔嘴角。他注意到Peter因挑逗而无奈别开头，特意露出嫌弃表情而叹口气的样子。  
可这却只能引来Roman的轻笑，“昨晚你连从后背进入都不同意，生气的让我从正面看着你——”  
“该死，闭上你的嘴！”Peter将害羞用生气的口吻掩盖，咒骂着顶回去。但他们都知道，Peter已经很少对Roman发脾气了。  
Peter很快加入Roman，并先将一条腿探入浴缸。即使水的热度并不那么高，但在开着窗的冷空气下呆了些许时间后，这温度也足够让男孩感到接触面的烫感。  
脚底踩入的是Roman的小腿之间，浴缸中的少爷知道自家的吉普赛男孩对他试了个眼色，便收起腿蜷缩在了一侧。得到空出来的位置，Peter满足的站进缸内，俯下身把热水撩到大腿上，慢慢适应温度。  
“给我一口尝尝，”Peter坐进水中后冲对面的人伸出手，用手指勾了勾Roman的杯子方向。  
Roman不会随便拒绝对方，就像他们本来就该在一起一样。  
Peter是第一次喝，他硬生生的咽下去，但是咳嗽和痛苦的表情毕露无遗。Roman在他手抖把酒洒出来之前夺走了杯子，将其放回托盘上，忍不住笑话对方。而Peter除了抹着嘴角，还不忘用空出来的手往对方胸前拍去水花。  
随后Roman伸出手来，他的邀请显然易见。Peter毫不犹豫的握上，借着对方牵动的力度，在水的推送下，轻易被拉入Roman身前。Roman分开腿留出位置，让自己的狼倒入怀中。  
他们躯体贴合的频率远远超过了过往，却早已熟悉。就如同他们从白日共步到夜晚，躯体结合从内侧到外沿。  
Peter并不介意Roman拨开他的麦栗色头发，对方手指的湿润让发丝踏下压上头皮。因为Roman可以赐予他亲吻，从耳廓的边缘往前探索，擦过眼角与发鬓，往下滑落上脸颊，吮吸脖颈。  
Peter一边享受对方鼻间的喘息掠过沾湿的肌肤，伴随着蒸发吹去凉意。一边抬手从浴缸边的小桌托盘上去下杯子，将因冰水而化作乳白色的苦艾酒融入舌腔。热辣和苦香融为一体，在他喉咙中刺痛神经，却将留有的余香和那几乎玩弄意识的快感渗透过细胞，落入血液当中。  
“你不是不爱喝？”Roman并没要回自己的杯子，单纯表达感慨。  
“我不爱喝。可睡醒以后就想来点。”Peter用舌头刮过口腔内壁，搜罗起残余的酒精味。他并不退缩，即使这让他眉头收紧，可依旧送去下一口。  
Roman修长有力的手游走于他的吉普赛男孩身上，指尖擦过那富有野性却健康柔和的线条，没入水中后大胆的抚摸Peter尽致的小腹。随即推动水波，顺着大腿用手侧感觉。  
Peter习惯了他的抚摸，也习惯去享受。借着口口酒精，让刚睡醒的大脑在刺激的鞭策下堕落回迷离当中。他向后枕入那人的胸膛，感到水和空气被相互隔离，体内的温度同Roman的怀抱融化相交。  
不知何时，酒杯就开始见了底。Peter放回杯子，意识到空腹的肠胃因为蒸馏酒而叫喧，肉体斥责他们的生活方式。可他对此嗤之以鼻。  
“抱歉，我一口都没给你留，”宛如才想起来这杯酒属于谁。可Peter如今被对方宠溺后，性格变得对此并不介意。  
“我也没指望，”Roman已经变得很少会对Peter生气或者抱怨的。“别担心，Peter。你可以给我酒喝。”  
他们懂得如此满足对方。  
Roman的牙齿刺入Peter肌肤，被红色的花染透。舌尖舔过溢出来的赤色之泉，从熟悉的甘甜里品出刚渗没其中的酒精苦香。  
红色从肌肤之下爬出，化入口中，也滑落锁骨。Roman并不希望浪费一丝一毫，可他也不想因咬紧而伤害Peter。最终血迹还是溜出吉普赛男孩的酮体，形成丝丝蜿蜒的小路延伸到水底。滴落在布满上午气息和两人体味的浴缸中，弄脏了池子。  
一杯酒，却流过身体喂着两个人。一种味道，却混杂进绝对无法逃离的爱意和思绪。  
他们接吻。用熟知的红色摸满双唇，酒精和血腥的味道在交缠的舌尖上跳舞。挂着水珠的手抚摸敏感的肌肤，稀释了红流，涂抹过相爱的人。  
在被一滴滴掺入颜色的白瓷猫脚浴缸里，他们享受着被世界孤立的两人世界。


End file.
